Conventionally, absorbent articles for pet animals are known having a longitudinal direction, a transverse direction being orthogonal thereto, a body-contact surface facing the pet animal's body and a non-body-contact surface lying on the opposite side thereof, and including a ventral region, a dorsal region, an intermediate region defined between the ventral region and the dorsal region, a liquid-permeable interior sheet, a liquid-impermeable exterior sheet and a liquid absorbent core lying between the interior sheet and the exterior sheet.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an absorbent article having a topsheet as the interior sheet, a backsheet as the exterior sheet and a liquid absorbent core lying between the interior and the exterior sheets. In this absorbent article, the liquid absorbent core has a generally rectangular shape and has a first end lying in the ventral region and a second end lying in the intermediate region wherein the width of the liquid absorbent core is uniform all thereover.